Letting Go for a Night
by Sassy66
Summary: The Titans had a hard day so what do they do to unwind? BBxRae RobxStar (Smut) Rated M for Language and Sexuality
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Short oneshot. I have a habit of writing little oneshot's when I get stumped writing my main fiction. I've decided to give this more mature stuff a try. I've never written a fiction like this before but I thought I'd give it a try. It's a bit smuty so fair warning. It's weird to think of the Titans as normal teenagers and not full time heroes and so I thought I'd give it a try and throw them into a somewhat normal situation. Hope you like it!

* * *

The events of the night had slowly spiraled down and down until it was impossible to make sense of them now. It had all started when the team got their asses beat by Slade. Everything had seemed to be going perfectly until they got split up. At that point it was fairly easy for him to take them all down. Robin had managed to deter Slade from doing any serious damage but it was a somber victory nonetheless. As it goes the team made it home with sullen expressions, even Beastboy couldn't brighten the mood. Robin stood and stared out the front large window of the tower. He was angry and it was very plain to see on his face. Starfire sat precariously on the couch, ready to defuse the expected blow-up from Robin. Beastboy was sitting on the other end playing with a small rubber ball. Raven had taken up her meditation pose in the corner and Cyborg was in the kitchen.

Nobody expected Cyborg to approach Robin and hand him a beer. Their leader took the can with a strange expression on his face but cracked it open and took a large drink. From that point on the evening took an unexpected turn. Apparently Cyborg had been hiding his own collection of drinks underneath the sink. Where he'd gotten them and where he'd learned to mix drinks no one bothered to ask. He was soon getting the girls to try various fruity drinks while Robin downed his third beer. It turned out that Beastboy was a fan of rum and whiskey which was surprising as it was assumed he was the lightweight of the group. Turns out the whole team knew how to handle their liquor.

Eventually they all ended up sitting in an awkward circle on the floor between the sofa and the kitchen. Starfire was a giggly mess while Raven seemed almost unaffected by the alcohol. Somehow Beastboy had convinced the group to play "spin the bottle." So there they were in the middle of the common room, an empty Miller Lite bottle spinning wildly on the floor. Robin had been the first to spin and was anxiously watching it. It slowed and finally pointed awkwardly between Starfire and Robin.

"What does that mean?" He asked anyone in particular.

"You can't kiss yourself so looks like you got lucky with Star!" Beastboy nudged the bottle so it pointed at Starfire for good measure. Starfire squealed and giggled before turning towards Robin with a large grin on her face. In normal conditions Robin probably would be too nervous to act on this but in his current state he seemed almost happy. Robin leaned in and so did Starfire. She continued to lean however and Robin missed her lips however and ended planting a kiss on her forehead. Leaning back in surprise the alien girl was still leaning forward ever so slightly and eventually lost her balance and fell right into Robin's lap. The Boy Wonder looked down in surprise as Starfire's head rested on his lap. She continued to giggle until Robin finally, albeit a bit unwillingly, lifted her back into a seated position. "Huh. Alright Star, you gotta spin it now."

The alien girl giddily spun the bottle, which only managed to go around a few times before it stopped, pointing directly at Raven. Raven blushed madly, obviously not prepared for this outcome. Starfire just giggled and scooted closer to Raven. All of the boys stared, mouths a-gape, they'd never have predicted this happening in their wildest fantasies. They assumed Raven was drunker than she let on as she didn't disappear from the room or even shy away from Starfire's advance. She simply sat still as Starfire leaned in, this time correctly kissing Raven. Star pulled back and smiled at her friend who only sat there in shock.

"Friend Rae-ven, I believe it is your turn!" Starfire announced a little too loudly. Raven awkwardly spun the bottle and waited for it to stop. The nose pointed to Beastboy, who didn't even bother to stop the grin that spread across his face. Raven turned to face the green-teen who was sitting next to her. Without hesitation she leaned in and kissed him, one of her hands finding its way to Beastboy's thigh. He let out a startled noise when her tongue forced its way into his mouth as well. Beastboy had to admit, she was a pretty good kisser and he had to wonder where she'd gotten the experience from.

"Ahem…" Cyborg cleared his throat, causing the two to pull apart, a strange almost hungry look in Raven's eyes. "If you two are done?" Cyborg indicated to the bottle. Beastboy pulled himself back to reality, took a long swig from his bottle of Jack, and spun the empty bottle in the middle. Beastboy crossed his fingers hoping it would land on Raven again. Instead the bottle lazily came to a stop in front of Cyborg. Beastboy warily looked up at the half-robot and saw what he assumed was the same look on his face.

"Dude I don't think I can do that."

"I completely agree. I think this game's over." Cyborg stood, picked up the bottle from the center and walked toward the kitchen. His robotic-half kept him relatively stable even if his human side was somewhat out of it. Robin still sat on the ground looking a bit disappointed, probably a bit jealous of Raven getting a real kiss from Starfire. Starfire seemed a bit sad the game was over but fell over into Robin's laugh, her oblivious grin returning to her face. She poked Robin's cheeks apparently trying to get him to laugh. Robin seemed to not even notice.

Beastboy was deciding it might be best to go to bed and so stood and headed out the main room. He was unaware of the dark empathy following him. He made it to his door and watched it slide open, standing in the entryway for a few minutes before he remembered he was supposed to go inside. Once inside he did his best to avoid the mess on the floor and eventually found his way to his bed. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and was about to crash in his bed when he felt something strange on his arm. He looked down to see strange black tendrils wrapping around his arms and pulling him around to face the creator of the magic.

Raven stood near the door of his room, dark tendrils lazily flowing out of her body into the air and a few of them wrapping themselves around Beastboy. The look in her eyes was deadly and tempting. She slowly walked towards him until they were face to face. In one swift movement she unhooked her cloak and let it fall to the ground. She licked her lips as her eyes wandered across his bare torso. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid or turned on. Her eyes locked with his again and she placed one hand in the center of his chest before pushing him down onto his bed. In a flash she was straddling him and looking down at him with those dark violet eyes.

"Raven? What're you…?"

"I wasn't finished." The empathy leaned all the way down, pressing her body against his as she pulled him into a kiss. Her hands explored his hair and the back of his neck while her tongue explored the inside of his mouth. The shock wore off in moments as he found his hands wrapping around her waist. If she wanted play then he was game. In one swift move he flipped her so she was now resting on the bed and he was crouched over her. He kissed her back more forcefully, his animal side finding its way to the surface. His hand traced down her spine and gripped her ass forcefully. She let out a strange noise before pulling him down closer to her by the neck. He switched spots with her again so that she was now on top of him and he quickly began to pull down the sleeve of her leotard. Realizing his intentions she stopped kissing him for a moment waved her hand, causing the leotard to literally fly off her body and land on the floor. Beastboy took in the image of her in that lacy black bra and panties, he figured it might be a while before he saw it again.

He pulled her down and began to kiss her cheek, her neck, and her chest. With one hand he reached around and unhooked her bra, tossing to the floor as well. He would have to thank Cyborg for that tip later. He continued to kiss her neck as he reached up and began to fondle her breast as well. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. After a few moments she looked back down at him with that hungry look and shimmied down to the end of the bed and began pulling at his pants. He quickly undid his belt and helped her get his pants off. He couldn't believe this was actually happening right now.

Getting a bit excited he sat up and leaned down, grabbing Raven by the waist and lifting her to bring her closer to him. He misjudged the height of his bed however as he heard a loud bang as Raven hit her head against the top of his bunk bed. She fell over onto him and he quickly lifted her up and placed her on the end of his bed. He jumped off and laid her down on the bed flat.

"Raven? Raven are you okay?" She didn't respond, instead she appeared to be knocked out. "Fuck. I really need to get rid of that stupid bunk bed…" Beastboy sighed and looked down at Raven who appeared to be peacefully sleeping now. He reached down and picked up his shirt which was laying in the mess on the floor and pulled it over head. He took one last look at the top of her head to make sure there wasn't a bump. Confirming that there wasn't he slid into the bed next to her and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Things hadn't quite turned out as he had expected but he couldn't complain about getting to sleep next to Raven like this. He was out in moments, exhausted from the events of the day. The next morning would lead to some interesting explanations and embarrassing recalling of the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! I know I've been gone for a while but I've been kind of stumped on what to write lately. I've actually written several chapters for one of my other fics but I don't think I like them so I may just scrap them. In the meantime I thought I would revisit this little story here since it seemed to get so many positive reviews and people asking for more (plus it's fun to write). I really enjoy this story as a one-off so feel free to read the chapters almost like separate stories. So read on and let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

"I completely agree. I think this game's over." Cyborg stood, picked up the bottle from the center and walked toward the kitchen. His robotic-half kept him relatively stable even if his human side was somewhat out of it. Robin still sat on the ground looking disappointed, a bit jealous of Raven getting a real kiss from Starfire. Starfire seemed a bit sad the game was over but fell over into Robin's lap, her oblivious grin returning to her face. She poked Robin's cheeks apparently trying to get him to laugh. Robin hardly noticed.

Beastboy left the room with Raven shortly behind him. Cyborg came back to the couch and flipped the TV on to some football reruns. Robin looked down in his lap to see the still giggling alien girl trying to make Robin smile. The corner of his mouth upturned just a bit looking down at her. He realized it was probably time to go to bed so he carefully lifted Starfire off his lap and stood up. Starfire laid on the ground laughing as Robin reached down for her hands and pulled her up. She was easy to lift because she instantly started hovering and glided lightly behind Robin as he led her to her room.

The metal door slid open with its usual swiftness as Robin led Starfire into her room. She plopped down onto her bed and let out another giggle as Robin just stared at the unusual little alien girl. Robin smirked again and turned to go to his room when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Friend Robin, where do you go?" Her voice was child-like. He had never seen her drink before and was beginning to wonder if she had just a bit too much for her small frame.

"It's time for bed, Star." Robin brushed her hand away.

"Stay?" Starfire pleaded, this time reaching for Robin's hand. Robin's mind raced with thoughts of what the team would think and what Starfire would think in the morning. He was sure it was invitation for nothing more than sleep, Starfire was incredibly innocent and naïve and surely had no knowledge of the scandal something like this would cause, right?

"Okay." Robin gave in and sat down on the bed next to her. He was sure without the little bit of alcohol in him he wouldn't ever think of doing this but at the moment he figured there was no harm sleeping here for a night.

"Oh joy!" Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin in a hug, squeezing just a little too tight but Robin didn't mind, he was more focused on the warm feeling that ran through him when she touched him like that. Robin reached down and undid his boots then proceeded to unclip his cape. He leaned back on the bed and found a spot as close to the edge as he could be so as not to be in Starfire's space. He was about to turn onto his side when a flash of purple flew across his vision and he jolted upright only to be confronted with a completely topless Starfire.

"Star! What are you doing?" Robin quickly covered his eyes and hoped Starfire didn't notice the redness in his cheeks. He would never admit how badly he wanted to look but felt it was the wrong thing to do.

"But, this is how I sleep?" She seemed genuinely confused.

"Maybe just keep the top on for tonight, you know, since I'm here?"

"Are you embarrassed, Robin?" The tone of Starfire's voice changed slightly, it was more normal but the words didn't feel normal coming from her mouth. "I am not embarrassed, you don't have to hide." Starfire pried Robin's hand away from his eyes as she sat in full view of him. He would be lying if he said he tried to look away. "Do you think I am… pretty?" Robin was speechless as he attempted to take in every inch of her body. She was perfection to him. Starfire seemed to shrink into herself as she took the silence for rejection.

"No! No! Star, you're perfect. Stunning." Robin continued to stare at the beautiful alien girl as her eyes lit up again at his words.

"I want to see you." Robin almost didn't catch the words, he was too absorbed with her beauty and her casualness to process it. But soon her hands were tugging at his shirt as she gently pulled it off of him and tossed it aside. This wasn't the first time he'd been shirtless around anyone, especially Starfire, but it felt different somehow here with her. He felt much more exposed. She reached for his mask as well and he let her; for once he felt completely safe with her like he didn't need to worry about protecting his identity. She sat back on the bed and looked over him, lingering at his eyes.

"They're magnificent. Your eyes are so blue." She stared into his eyes a moment longer until he felt a bit uneasy and had to look away. "I … I have been meaning to make up for this…" Robin wasn't sure what she was referring to until her lips pressed against his. Robin hoped this moment would last forever as he slowly reached his hand up to caress her face. She leaned in closer to him and slowly climbed onto his lap and placed her arms around his neck. Robin couldn't believe this was really happening, he'd dreamt about something like this for ages but had never had the courage to act on it for fear of rejection. The kissing became more passionate and Robin could feel his face heating up. Starfire sure knew what she was doing, clearly she wasn't as naïve and innocent as he believed. She pulled back a moment for air, her green eyes looked fiercely hungry and it only turned Robin on more.

"Do not be afraid Robin, you can… explore." Robin wasn't quite sure what she was insinuating at first until she grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her chest. He couldn't believe he was really doing this. It wasn't the first time he'd done something like this, being a superhero had its perks of course, but it was so different here with Starfire. He actually had deep feelings for her and being so vulnerable with her here was something he'd never experienced with anyone. He was nervous but he was excited because this was something he'd been wanting for a long time and he hoped it was something she had been wanting too.

Starfire leaned in again and began kissing him more passionately as he continued to feel her breasts. He could feel the blood flowing to all parts of his body as he became more aroused. He lowered one hand to Starfire's behind and squeezed which resulted in a slight squeak from her. He smiled as he pulled back and began kissing her neck and chest. He longed to taste every inch of her body, to take all of her in as she was finally his for the night. His lips caressed her firm nipples and she let out a slight moan. Her hands had moved to his hair as she ran through it feverishly, waiting for him to make the next move. He gently lifted her off of him and laid her on her back. He continued to explore her body with his mouth, kissing every beautiful inch. He reached her hips and could feel her tense up a bit so he pulled back.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked, worried he'd done something wrong.

"Oh yes it's just… I am not so sure anymore…" Starfire looked down as if she was ashamed. Robin's heart dropped but he understood where she was coming from, this was all happening so fast it was almost overwhelming.

"Its fine Star, I understand." Robin scooched up the bed so he was parallel with her. She looked up at him and smiled and then moved in to lay her head on his chest. Robin gently wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't like before she was sleeping soundly. Robin enjoyed the feeling of her being so close, of her warmth and the quiet sound of her sleeping. He tilted his head just a bit to kiss her on the forehead. He fell asleep smiling, content with how things had turned out after this strange evening.

* * *

**A/N: *****Cue villagers with pitchforks chasing after me* But for real I hope this ending isn't too upsetting for you guys ;) This is the most raunchy thing I've ever written and writing like this makes me a tad uncomfortable so I hope it doesn't come off in the writing. Let me know what you guys think and if you want more (no promises though). These are fun to write and a good break from my other writing so I may whip up some other fun little one-shots but no guarantees of course. Thanks for all the support! I hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
